


you're so good (i got it bad)

by K0ZUKEN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Romance, slight pining that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0ZUKEN/pseuds/K0ZUKEN
Summary: Atsumu is whipped for Hinata, business as usual.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 29
Kudos: 580





	you're so good (i got it bad)

**Author's Note:**

> another hinata rare pair to add to my collection, love that for me
> 
> also, do we love generic titles, yes or yes? (stan twice)

Atsumu is a little out of his element with Hinata, he admits—and by a little bit, he truly means a lot. Hinata is different than what he’s used to, a different kind of madness from what he and his twin would always strive to cause, but even more than that, Hinata’s madness is seemingly _methodological_ . Every bit about that fact is terrifying to Atsumu even at this point, but there’s no helping it now with the way he’s resigned himself to being the sole handler of such madness—at least, he _plans_ on commanding that position as sole handler, previous relationships be damned.

“Boyfriend, ‘Tsumu. Just say ya wanna be his fuckin' boyfriend and stop bein' weird about it,” Osamu grits out as he prepares his shop for business.

“But that makes me feel like I’ve lost someh—” There’s a glare from Osamu and a swift, unrelenting whack against Atsumu’s head. “ _Ouch, what the fuck you violent piece of shi—_ ”

“Shrimpy! Hey!” Osamu beams, and within seconds, Atsumu is spinning around with his eyes fervently scanning the area for a person that _should_ be right in front of him— _should_ be, but _isn’t._

Atsumu turns back around, face grim. “I hate you,”

Osamu is delighted to say the least, totally unfazed by a declaration he and his twin have been throwing at each other for as long as they remember. “Feeling’s mutual, now get the hell outta here, your face is bad for business,”

“We have the same face!” Atsumu grimaces, and the two flip each other off even as Atsumu parts way with his multi-layered bento full of specially prepared onigiri for Atsumu and the rest of the Black Jackals to share.

Atsumu grumbles as he makes his way back to the Black Jackals dorm that he shares with two nuisances and Hinata. Realistically, they should all be a nuisance to him, but Atsumu has got it bad and he’s long since stopped trying to fight it. Hinata is a force to be reckoned with in the most positive way possible, a shining light that not only brightens up the path in front of himself, but paths for all others who end up beside him. He’s endearing, even now when he’s learned to control himself a bit better and is calm more often than not—but still very much positive and energetic, that is something that will never fade no matter how much he meditates and _thinks_ nowadays.

It’s not too long before Atsumu makes it back, slipping off his shoes and making sure to arrange them properly as to not receive yet another lecture from Sakusa. He then makes his way to the kitchen where he finds Bokuto and Hinata, nearly melting against the island with dejected expressions. They must have been waiting for him.

“Get up, you animals! I brought food!” Atsumu holds up the bento of Bokuto and Hinata’s dreams and they both shoot up, eyes sparkling and noises of excitement building up volume.

“‘Tsumu! Our savior!” Bokuto makes grabby hands for the bento and Atsumu hands it over, watching the older male dismantle the layer with speed and precision. Bokuto may be clumsy with a lot of things, but he handles food with care, at least.

“Thanks, Atsumu-san!” Hinata looks up at Atsumu and gives him a wide grin, radiating warmth and happiness and everything good in this world. It makes Atsumu sick and fall even more in love. This is ridiculous.

“Eh, it’s nothin’. I told ‘Samu I’d hand these out to the whole team for promo if he gave them to me for free, but don’t tell him I lied or he’ll have my neck, alright?” Atsumu grins and sat himself on the other side of Hinata.

“Okay!” Both Bokuto and Hinata answer together, mouths full of food. Atsumu chuckles and rolls his eyes, contemplating texting Sakusa to come get some, but wondering if it’d even be worth it. Even still, he decided to give the other male the heads up after a comment from Hinata, though he promptly received a very long text back about why that _won’t_ happen. Atsumu sighs and sets his phone aside, taking an onigiri for himself to steadily munch on while he watches Hinata and Bokuto animatedly talk about Hinata’s times in Brazil again.

As he watches Hinata’s facial expressions change, from bright and fond to a bit dim and maybe even lonely, Atsumu’s onigiri is quickly abandoned. He feels as if he were to keep eating, he’d end up choking on his own damn persistent feelings that can’t keep themselves down and in control for one moment. But it’s not like it’s entirely his fault: it’s pretty much common knowledge for those who were active during the rise of the “Monster Generation” that Hinata commands attention from any and everyone he meets, whether it’s good or bad attention, the fact of the matter is is that eyes are on him regardless.

And it shows in the way Hinata barely had any real interaction with that Hoshiumi guy—in Atsumu’s own professional opinion—and yet Hinata is caught up in a rivalry Atsumu is still unsure if the shorter male knows he’s actually apart of. Not to mention his ties with some guys who’re Aoibajohsai alumni whose names escape him but are known as “Ex-radish head” and “Countryside Kenma”. Atsumu grimaces to himself at the thought of Kenma, that— _surprisingly cool_ —bastard. He’s only met him a handful of times, but Atsumu knows that Kenma knows about his feelings, and sometimes Kenma’s knowing smirk haunts his dreams at night.

Atsumu sighs, suddenly _very_ tired, because the list of admirers goes on and on when it comes to Hinata.

“Dibs!” Bokuto shouts in Atsumu’s ear as he nabs the half-eaten onigiri from Atsumu’s hand and shoves it in his mouth before running off to who knows where before Atsumu even has the chance to make a disgusted and disapproving face.

“You look down, Atsumu-san,” Hinata comments casually as he stretches and rests upon the counter of the island. His face is half buried between his arms, but Atsumu can still see the way his cheek squished against his arm and his smile shines from being full and content with life.

Atsumu feels like he could cry, honestly. “I think I am…” He says with a tired chuckle before resting his face directly onto the counter, facing Hinata and staring at the small, but overwhelmingly large, object of his affections.

“You only think?” Hinata’s face is a mixture of confusion and slight amusement, it makes Atsumu smile momentarily before he turns to rest his forehead against the cool tile.

“This is painful,”

“Then maybe don’t do that?”

“No,” Atsumu wants to sigh but he snorts out a laugh instead, turning back towards Hinata. “that’s not what I meant. I meant—I, uh...Well—I meant something else,”

“Very smooth, Atsumu-san,” Hinata rises from his resting position and instead props himself up on one hand, cheek still very smushed and smile still very bright. Atsumu notices that inbetween proper reactionary expressions, Hinata ends up looking like he’s up to something and it unnerves him.

Atsumu ignores the slight inkling of _something_ possibly going on and rolls his eyes playfully. “I wish. Life wouldn’t be so painful if I were actually smooth,”

“I don’t mind it, actually...” Not a response Atsumu expected to get; he quirks his brow at Hinata whose face has gotten significantly pinker. Atsumu sputters, rising from his position slowly. “In fact, I like your “uncool” sides a lot,” Hinata swipes his tongue across his lips in a quick motion.

Atsumu continues sputtering, his words coming out frantic and jumbled yet surprisingly soft at the same time. He’s gesturing between himself and Hinata wildly, to which Hinata eventually takes his hands in his own—the contrast in the sizes of their hands does nothing to quell Atsumu’s malfunctioning brain—and holds them gingerly.

“I have to admit, when I read the note, I also kind of malfunctioned a bit...It feels a bit ingenuine to randomly have things start clicking into place and making sense, but I...I hope you’ll still have me?” Hinata is a whirlwind of confidence and insecurity, but as always, whether he’s sure of _himself_ or not holds no candle to the certainty that he is going down the path he wants to go down. Confidence is always ideal, and insecurities can always be worked through, but there’s no greater security in knowing that you want to do something, or _be with_ someone, despite all odds.

And that’s just another one of the things Atsumu adores about Hinata.

Atsumu smiles at Hinata fondly, a favorite past time of his recently. “Of course, Shouyou, I mean, I kinda feel the same way, too. Before I knew it, I was kinda really crushing on you, it really took me by surprise! I wish I had a note to make stuff fall in place for me...too…” Atsumu’s words begin to trail off, and Hinata looks at him curiously. “What note?” Atsumu questions, smile borderline dangerous. Though Hinata knows the budding murderous intent behind it is not intended for him, it still strikes a little fear into his sensitive heart.

“Th-This...one…?” Hinata slips one of his hands away to slide a note over to Atsumu. It’s a simple one that’s to the point: _‘Shouyou, I like you a lot. Please be mine.’ — Atsumu’_. Atsumu takes a deep breath, or several, and Hinata truly contemplates giving him some time alone to process what is happening, but then Atsumu opens his eyes and he sighs.

“I don’t care, I’ll deal with that slimy bastard of a twin later. Right now I am preoccupied,” Atsumu flicks the note aside and gets up from his seat, though he doesn’t move too far as he’s sliding himself between Hinata’s legs.

“With?” Hinata mutters, hands trailing up Atsumu’s arms and wrapping around his neck.

A genuine shiver runs up Atsumu’s spine from the tension in the air. He’s really living the life now. “I think you know, Shouyou,” Atsumu replies just as quietly before pulling the younger down for a well-deserved kiss after suffering so much emotional distress. Hinata is tense at first, but all too quickly does he adapt and melt into the kiss.

Had it not been for Sakusa shuffling into the kitchen to—secretly—look for leftover onigiri, Atsumu and Hinata would have stayed like that, drinking each other in and maybe getting a bit too handsy for a couple that just barely started being a couple—it was the fire of competitiveness in them both; Hinata dared to get a bit cocky from the shiver he made Atsumu have and the older simply wasn’t allowing himself to be the only one getting into it all.

Later that night, when Atsumu is finally detached from his new boyfriend due to Sakusa threatening his life if he dared to try to shower with Hinata, Atsumu remembers to contact his brother.

**tsumu:** i hate you

 **tsumu:** ugly

 **tsumu:** smelly

 **tsumu:** dumb

**demon:** shuddup u damn liar

 **demon:** give me my money for those

**tsumu:** nah :P

**demon:** oi

 **demon:** ur killing me

 **demon:** i kno where u live

 **demon:** GIVE ME MY DAMN MONEY YOU BASTARD!!!

Atsumu makes a face at his phone and flips it off for good measure, hoping Osamu felt it in his soul. He then set their chat to mute before tossing it aside on his bed and stretching out, his body feeling a lot lighter admittedly, but also slightly weird. He doesn’t get to dwell on the day’s events because Hinata is sneaking into his room.

Or, Atsumu supposes it’s supposed to be sneaking, but he hears Bokuto’s suggestive whistles and he gets a glimpse of Sakusa glaring at him while trying to convinve Hinata to not get involved with “dirty people”, that asshole.

“I know I’m a usual agent of chaos, but those two feel otherworldly sometimes,” Hinata says with a chuckle after releasing a relieved sigh. He makes his way over to Atsumu’s bed and makes himself comfortable with such an ease that it catches Atsumu off guard; however, it’s comforting to Atsumu to know that Hinata registers his own actions a beat later and shoots up, face deep red.

“S-S-S-Sorry! I was just acting like normal and I—” Hinata short circuits after trying and failing to explain his actions. He wraps his face up in his towel, groaning, and Atsumu pulls him back down with a laugh.

“You know, for a second there, you kind of took me back to high school. It’s refreshing seeing you get all flustered again.” Atsumu spoke into Hinata’s still wet hair, the ghosting of his lips and the light puffs of his breath making Hinata shiver. Atsumu chuckles again, and though he feels like he seems a bit crazy, he can’t really stop himself from laughing either. “I really like you, Shouyou,”

Hinata shifts until he’s fully facing Atsumu and he peeks from behind his towel. “Y-Yeah...I really like you, too, Atsumu-san,”

Atsumu pouts. “Call me ‘Tsumu,”

“‘Tsumu...san,”

“Oi,”

Hinata snorts and buries his face into Atsumu’s chest. “I really like you, too, _‘Tsumu-chan,_ ” Hinata’s voice is muffled for the most part, but Atsumu still hears him loud and clear in the otherwise quiet room. He looks down and he can tell from the way Hinata’s ears are still a striking red that he’s just as embarrassed as Atsumu is, because even though he can’t see himself at the moment, Atsumu can _definitely_ feel his face burning as well.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ♡  
> main twitter: @K0ZUKEN  
> 


End file.
